


A Better Workout

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, lol Lena gets a workout, she has time for this, should I mark this as explicit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena doesn't go to the gym.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Supercorp + gym

Lena doesn’t go to the gym. She doesn’t have time for that. She’s running experiments and building alien detection gear.

She does not have time for physical conditioning.

But Kara definitely does. Many touches and hugs and one kiss later and Lena has a girlfriend (which is a first, fuck buddies don’t count on her list).

Kara has biceps and, as Lena finds out after a slightly more intense make-out session than usual, abs. But not the fairly toned abs, Kara is ripped.

Lena pokes at her own soft stomach (simply soft from under usage, she forgets to eat too often for much fat to accumulate). She grimaces, maybe she should do some crunches? Would Kara be okay with her slightly thicker thighs?

A part of herself knows Kara doesn’t care at all, but her mother’s voice loves to point out her insecurities.

So Kara arrives at Lena’s condo for a date one night, but she arrives early. Lena’s only half dressed and sweaty (crunches are harder than she remembered from high school gym). Lena can’t just leave Kara at the door.

So she opens it and Kara immediately drops her head to look at Lena’s torso and she goes beet red. And stutters. And tries to cover her eyes but can’t stop peeking between her fingers. And she shifts from one foot to the other adorably.

Well, Lena doesn’t have time for her mother’s voice, talk about an ego boost.

She bids Kara to come in, doesn’t move out of the way so Kara almost inches around her. Lena doesn’t miss Kara swallowing and by now the blush is all the way to her ears.

Lena goes the whole date like that. Just a sports bra and her shorts. Kara tries so hard to keep her gaze above Lena’s shoulders, Lena’s falling pretty hard for this woman.

They’re cleaning up dishes when Kara finally reaches out to touch her. She slides her fingers over Lena’s back and Lena freezes.

“S-sorry, I- I just,” Her fingers keep roving across Lena’s skin though. If this was anyone else, Lena wouldn’t think they were sorry at all, but this is Kara who’s alway genuine and sweet _and her fingers left scorch marks over Lena’s back_.

Maybe she didn’t know if Lena was ready for this. Maybe she couldn’t stop herself and _shit_ that was an intoxicating thought. Kara, helpless against her own desires when Lena looked like this.

Lena groaned and Kara almost pulled away before Lena was wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her. Kissing her thoroughly, biting her lip, pushing Kara back against the kitchen counter.

And Kara whines.

Lena shoves a knee in between Kara’s legs and scrapes her nails up Kara’s stomach and she wants Kara undressed _now_. She wants Kara shivering and whimpering and panting her name underneath her. Lena rolls her hips into Kara’s and briefly hopes Kara doesn’t have a bruise in the morning (briefly hopes she does too).

Kara’s hands are around her hips and then Kara is lifting Lena and Lena gasps into the kiss and Kara is walking toward her bedroom and Lena’s so turned on she can’t see straight.

Lena pins Kara to the bed and a little voice tells her that Kara is letting her, that Kara is stronger than her, and maybe that’s the thought that has Lena’s fingers so eager between Kara’s legs.

Either way, Kara comes three times before the CEO slows down enough for Kara to flip them over. For Kara to press kisses all the way down Lena’s body. Lena sucks in a breath when Kara kisses her stomach with nothing but complete adoration.

That breath comes out real fast when Kara’s fingers slip inside her. And Kara gives just as good as she gets (better even) and Kara has  _stamina_.

And Lena thinks, lying exhausted after their seventh (eighth? Sixth?) round, that maybe she should go to the gym so she can keep up.

Kara gives her more than enough of a workout though, so Lena never does get to a gym.


End file.
